$ 0^{6} = \; ?$
$= 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ $= 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ $= 0\cdot0\cdot 0\cdot 0$ $= 0\cdot0\cdot 0$ $= 0\cdot0$ $= 0$